futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant
The Mutants are a race from Earth that evolved from Humans. They live in the ruins of Sewers of New New York and were shunned by the aboveground New New Yorkers and were forced to spend their lives underground until they gained surface rights in 3010."The Mutants Are Revolting" Society The mutants were mainly scavengers, relying heavily on the things the New New Yorkers flush down the toilet. They were led by Mayor Raoul. They had a well established city, with a seemingly vibrant economy as evidenced by the existence of stores and restaurants reminiscent of 20th century corporate chains. They had quite a few young people in the city and the local teacher was Dwayne. Unfortunately the school was destroyed after a motorized sewer race between Turanga Leela and Moose went out of control. In the sixth series episode "The Mutants Are Revolting", with the help of Bender Bending Rodríguez, Philip J. Fry I and Leela, the mutants revolt and obtain freedom in New New York. Religion The mutants worshiped a large unexploded nuclear missile, however: Known Mutants The following mutants have been identified in this show: * Andy Goldman - The oldest of the mutants. He lives in the sewers of Old New York and has mutated to have his head conjoined onto a mutant's right shoulder. * Colonel - A frog-like mutant with six eyes. * Devo - A band that has existed into the 30th Century as mutants. ** Mutated Mark Mothersbaugh - A mutant version of Mark Mothersbaugh. He has four eyes, octopus tentacles for legs and his DNA is 40% potato. * Dwayne - A mutant with two noses and a deformed head. * Fly Mutant - A mutant with the eyes and tongue of a fly and the body of a human. * Leg Mutant - A mutant that was just a leg with a face on it. * Mandy - A teenage mutant with snail-like eyes and a scaly body. * Moose - A teenage mutant with the nose of a pig and the antlers of a moose. * Mr. Astor - He mutated into a slimy form with octopus-like tentacles upon falling into the polluted sewer lake following the sinking of the Land Titanic. * Raoul - The Mayor of the Mutants. He has an arm growing out of his head. * No-Name Three-eyed Mutant - He has three eyes, a cone-ish head, a blue-green mohawk and warts all over his body. He appears in Leela's Homeworld. * Turanga Leela - She only had one eye and her parents left her at the orphanage where she grew up believing that she was an alien. * Turanga Morris - Turanga Leela's dad who has one eye and a sideways mouth. * Turanga Munda - Turanga Leela's mom who has one eye and tentacles in place of her arms. * Turanga Munda's mom - The unnamed mother of Turanga Munda who has three eyes, four tentacles, one human arm * Turanga Munda's grandma - The unnamed grandmother of Turanga Munda who has three eyes and four tentacles. * Vyolet - She had a reptilian appearance. * Mutant nurse - The Nurse with seven eyes and four horse hooves Category:Species Category:Mutants